


Dizzy on the comedown

by Diredre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Heliotropes are lovely flowers, Kei thinks.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Dizzy on the comedown

Tadashi Yamaguchi likes plants. He likes to care for all types of plants. He diligently makes sure of his plants are all healthy and well.

He’s always trying to get more plants. When they go to the grocery store, he always asks if he can get one of the cute succulents. 

Kei Tsukishima likes plants too.  
He won’t admit though. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s just how he is. 

“What is this one?” Kei points to one of the larger pots. In it were lovely stems that held up bunches of blooming flowers. Small and tiny purple colored flowers. They were very pleasing to look at and smelled of cherry or almond pie.

“Oh, that’s a heliotrope,” Tadashi said as he glanced over to Kei. “Oh but don’t eat it! They cause tummy trouble when eaten.” 

“Why would I eat your flowers?” 

“Not sure. Just wanted to tell you that fact.”

A few seconds of silence were between the boys as they both gazed at the beautiful flowers.

“What do they mean?” Kei asked. Tadashi knew what pretty much every flower meant. He was very interested in flower language. He would get Kei a special type of flower and told him it meant something nice like ‘budding beauty’ or ‘warmth of feeling’.

Something cheesy like that.

“Those mean devotion, I think..” Tadashi paused. “Well...plants never really have one specific meaning that everyone sticks too...but they mean something along those lines..”

“Hm.” Kei liked these ones a lot. “I like these ones.”

“Do you want some?” Tadashi questioned. 

“But they’re all together, you can’t just give me some,”

“There’s about six stalks in that pot, I can just take them all out and separate the roots and put one in a pot for you.”

“Doesn’t that hurt them though?”

“No, it’s actually good for them. And people do it to lots of plants. Like tomatoes. They are grown pretty close together in one pot, and as they get bigger they are transferred into separate pots so they can grow better!”

“Oh, well that’s very cool.”

“Yes, I’ll get you one.” Tadashi picked up the pot of flowers. “Oh, why don’t you come with? I can teach you how to do it.”

Kei didn’t really like to get his hands dirty but he couldn’t say no to Tadashi could he? 

“Okay,”

❀

Tadashi had successfully taken the plant along with the dirt out of the pot.

“Which one would you like?” Tadashi asked Kei.

Kei looked at his several options, they all looked the same really…

“This one.” He points to the one closest to him.

“Okay, do you know how to separate them?” 

Of course Kei knew. He’d watched Tadashi do it countless times even though he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing.

“Yes.” Kei reaches out to the plant and carefully starts swiping away dirt till just the roots and the dirt they are tightly clinging onto remains.

What does he do now? He can’t remember.

“Here,” Tadashi puts his hands over Kei’s. “You just kinda tear the roots apart, not tearing up all the roots, but just enough to separate them.”

“Oh.” Kei says as he starts to separate the roots.

“I’ll get a pot ready.” Tadashi smiles.

“Alright..”

Kei successfully separates the roots. While Tadashi readys the pot, Kei takes a moment to look at the flowers. 

Heliotropes where pretty. Along with the beautiful long dark green leaves. The small purple flowers seemed to all be equal in size. The colors did vary a bit though, some were much darker purple, some were a much lighter purple.

“Here, you can put it in now.” Tadashi brought over the pot, with a hole in the middle of the dirt.

Kei gently put the roots into the hole and patted the dirt around it.

“Oh, good job Tsukki,” Tadashi clapped his hands together. 

“Thanks…” Kei flapped his own hands a little bit. 

“We’ll bring it over to your house when you leave. Make sure to water when the soil is dry.”

“I won’t forget..I want them to stay pretty…”

Tadashi smiled. “I’m sure you won’t forget.”

Kei started to bounce his feet slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I only looked over this once and it’s really late I hope there’s no spelling or grammar errors


End file.
